A. Newman
A. Newman is the second pirate whose treasure you have to find in I Spy Treasure Hunt. A. Newman had used to be a pirate, mainly the captain of his ship, The Seahorse. However, he chose to retire from pirating for unknown reasons, and depart at Smuggler's Cove, along with his treasure, and some mementos of his. Newman decides to keep his past a secret, and opens up his own boat shop, which is still being run by his descendants. Up in the loft, he has stored a few parts of the ship, such as a board with the ship's name, a large wooden seahorse, and also a wrapped-up sail. There is also a steering wheel inside the main part of the shop. Map This map is in the form of images and rhymes that shows how to start the search. The rhymes tell Newman's story: "I once was a pirate who lived on the sea. We sought after treasure, the ship's crew and me. My years on the Seahorse were treacherous and tough; Then one day, I knew that I'd had enough. I settled for good here in Smuggler's Cove, Go find the key to my vast treasure trove." The last rhyme's picture shows Newman grabbing the key in the loft and unlocking the storage chest. Go and do that, and you'll find another key and message. "There are many more places where treasure can hide. In the Tool Shed, there's a barrel - go see what's inside." In the shed, use the key that was with the message to unlock the barrel. Inside is yet another key and message. "I did hide my treasure. The question is where? Go try this key in the first lighthouse stair." In the lighthouse, instead of going up the stairs, use the key on the bottom step with a keyhole. Inside is, you guessed it, another key and message. "Check the Duck Pond Inn for the loot that I stole. This fourth key belongs in a picture's keyhole." At the inn, use the key on the large painting above the desk. Inside is the treasure! Just kidding, it's another key and message. "The Island's the next place my gold might be hid. Find the floor of the fireplace. It's really a lid." Go to the house on the island, and place the key in the keyhole at the bottom. Surprise surprise, there's another key and message. "Another short hint for where my treasure could be: On the wheel of my ship, there's a place for this key." Go to the ship's wheel, and as it turns out, during the I Spy riddle, the Seahorse in the middle was moved to show a map piece, and also a keyhole! You put the key in, but nothing unlocks. You turn the wheel, and lo and behold, a secret compartment is opened with the treasure inside! "My tale is a secret; This hiding place, too. Please keep both safely - '' ''I trust only you. Now just a boatbuilder, I have locked up my past. No longer a pirate, I'm a new man at last." A. Newman, 1782. Category:I Spy Treasure Hunt